


the language of flowers

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [64]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Anne with an E (Anne of Green Gables), Anne(/Gilbert), language of flowers
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the language of flowers

When Anne opened the first letter she received from Gilbert from Toronto, out fell a flutter of carefully pressed apple blossoms, which he wrote were from a tree that grew outside his lodgings, and she wondered if Gilbert knew her mother’s book would tell her they mean “I prefer you before all”.

Oh her birthday, Anne discovered that Gilbert had somehow arranged for Diana to present her with an enormous bunch of lilacs on his behalf, the flowers which relayed his message for her to make the best of the joys of youth.

She finally saw Gilbert again in person in the summer in Avonlea, when he appeared on the doorsteps of Green Gables with a single red tulip as a declaration of love.


End file.
